


Loud

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Regis pops over to talk.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Cor answers the door with his usual stern expression, but Regis can tell that he’s in good enough spirits by the simple way he nods his head and steps aside. His greeting is as warm as he gets, and his home is warmer—the thermostat’s always cranked just a _little_ higher than Regis would like. Regis lets himself inside and shuts the door behind him, kicking out of his shoes and shedding his coat—Cor politely collects it to put up on the hanger. Cor asks, “How was the drive?”

“Pleasant,” Regis answers, because the Regalia is always smooth sailing. He knows he needs to get out and walk more, especially if he’s ever to get past his persistent limp—he’s been prescribed exercise as often as rest. But Cor lives just a tad too far away, and this upcoming trip is simply too involved to leave to text or emails. Clarus should be joining them soon, but Regis can tell from the shoes by the door that he hasn’t yet arrived. Cor guides Regis out into the living room.

It’s tidier than usual, comfortable and peaceful, at least until a booming voice starts shouting nonsensical lyrics from the other room. Regis actually physically reels back, taken by surprise. Cor’s face scrunches up as though he’s been caught in the middle of something terribly embarrassing. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, ducking his head and scratching the back of it. “Unfortunately, my boyfriend thinks he can sing...”

“Ah. This is the young blond you brought to last month’s banquet...?” Regis ventures. Given that blond’s vehemently disagreeable politics, he was sure they wouldn’t last. As much as he respects his friend, he’d fully assumed that Cor was only in it for the sex—a brief, ill-advised stint with a spirited younger lover that couldn’t possibly have gone anywhere else. He should’ve known Cor wouldn’t have stuck around without _something_ else; Cor’s hardly a shallow man.

Evidently, he didn’t stick around for the singing skills. A raucous clack of silverware interrupts the next stanza, the voice puttering out as it stumbles over its words, and then it comes right back for the chorus. Cor sighs. 

“I’m sorry. I’d tell him to be quiet, but he’s actually doing the dishes right now, and the only time Loqi Tummelt _ever_ does any housework is when he’s in full diva mode.”

Loqi’s voice cracks, and Regis actually winces. If it were him, he’d probably suffer through all the chores himself. It doesn’t seem worth the agony. Regis is sorely tempted to ask _why_ exactly a man so practical as Cor is dating someone so... _difficult_.

Cor doesn’t offer any further explanation. The shrill voice reaches its peak, shrieking, “WHERE FEARS AND LIIIES, MELT AWAY-HAY-HAY...”

The sex must be _amazing_. It’s the only explanation. Cor suggests, “I hate to do this, but maybe we’d be better off talking on the porch.”

It’s too cold this time of year for that, but the next line has him noting, “The Regalia is quite comfortable.”

Cor nods and wanders back towards the door, Regis swiftly following. He can only hope the dishes come out _exceptionally_ clean.


End file.
